<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Kinktober 2020 by VulgarMercury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534557">Happy Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarMercury/pseuds/VulgarMercury'>VulgarMercury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarPrince Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Kinky, StarPrinceKinktober2020, explicit - Freeform, snack hp - Freeform, snirius hp, starprince - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarMercury/pseuds/VulgarMercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a collection of my responses to a kinktober prompt list we created on the Snirius discord. I'd like to do a mix of my art and my writing! We'll see how it goes. Anyone is welcome to participate/create content based on this prompt list! We would be more than happy to have more Snirius content. First chapter contains the prompts for the event.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarPrince Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>StarPrince Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1: Be Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snape can't get caught fucking a member of the Order. It'll be the end of both of them, it doesn't matter if Sirius is a pure blood. He's one of the most dangerous enemies of the Death Eaters. But that might be exactly why Snape just can't resist making him moan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2: Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They both decided to fuck around and put on some lace undergarments</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 3: Restraints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They both enjoy a little bit of danger in their play.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 4: Anonymous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snape is a pharmacist, his online handle is "potions_master" because he's a giant nerd and probably plays DnD. Sirius has an OnlyFans, and he's been dying to see the face of the client who's been paying quite a lot of money for these private sessions.</p><p>Tomorrow I'm opting to do a drabble and I'll probably post that one separately from these.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Size Difference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius takes riding dick quite literally. </p>
<p>For Day 5 check out The Snake Pit (I decided to write for it).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 8: Dom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love me some Sirius taking charge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 9: Temptation (Priest AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaahhh so this prompt was a very good one, and I hope whoever sees this will please check out the works of all the writers who created a fic for it (check out the StarPrince Kinktober collection). </p><p>Poor Snape doesn't know what to do about this sinful man confessing to him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 11: Dueling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little non-kink/sfw piece but I love it. </p>
<p>Sirius got a little carried away while practicing with Snape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 12: Transfiguring Sex Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little sketchy comic, more on the humorous/sfw side again. <br/>It's so left field for this prompt but I thought it was funny. </p>
<p>Snape is tired of Sirius always eating his food and tonight he's gonna show him what happens when you do. </p>
<p>The lil ppl in the distance are tonks and remus (I realized after the fact that I didn't add the little arrow with remus written xP)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 22: Genderbend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>/sob/ I had tried my best to do all the prompts but school is kicking my ass. </p><p>Here's some genderbend for today though!</p><p>Check out the series for some of my fic submissions. </p><p>And you guessed it, i used that one porn meme as reference because that's totally them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>